The End of the Beggining
by nashime-chan
Summary: This is my story and I RULES!!! :P (lots of cutie stuffs)-the chars. are very OCC... "Im not the nashime in the story, i just love the name, same with nadachi the same name diff. person...:P" dont forget to review. pls. support.


----The end of the beginning-----  
  
After 5 years:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tou-chan!!!" a girl around five run towards Hiei.  
  
"Hello there chibi-chan! Did you behave well?"  
  
"Hai! You can ask Tokiya-sama if you want" she said challenging her father  
  
"Nah! I don't need to do that I know my little hime-chan behave well. ne?"  
  
"You bet! So you're going to buy me ice cream for my reward?"  
  
"I think I will." he smiled at her  
  
"Wai! Wai! Tokiya-sama did you heard that? Tou-chan will buy me ice cream!"  
  
The tall silver haired man smiled at her and give Hiei a knowing look then nod, Hiei at the same time bowed at him. as he straighten up he said.  
  
"Arigatou for watching over her. and Gomen ne for her naughtiness."  
  
"Its nothing Hiei, and besides I enjoy her company. you can drop her here anytime. you know very much I miss hanging with children. like the old times." Tokiya said winking at Hiei, Hiei got the message.  
  
"Sure, and Nash said she misses you badly. if not only for her work then she'll be visiting you more often."  
  
"I know.she can't get me off her system." Tokiya said laughing  
  
Hiei pouted at him, Tokiya laugh harder.  
  
"Nani Tokiya-sama what's so funny?" Hitomi asked looking at Tokiya and her father.  
  
"Nothing chibi-chan. its just you father is becoming jealous again." Tokiya said Hiei's frown deepen. Hitomi smiled  
  
"Don't worry Tou-chan; Kaa-chan will always love you above all." Hitomi said patting her father's shoulders at that Hiei smiled and look at Tokiya, he smiled at him  
  
"Looks like your daughter were a lot smarter than you are."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"She better start training in becoming an omnitsu like her mother."  
  
"Sooner or later. I need to consult Nash about that matter."  
  
"Kaa-chan will agree right Tokiya-sama?"  
  
"Definitely.."  
  
"See daddy."  
  
"Yeah. we better get going or you'll miss your ice cream."  
  
"Okay! Bye Tokiya-sama see you again!" she kissed Tokiya at his cheeks then Tokiya mess her long black- violet hair.  
  
"Bye.take care both of you ne?"  
  
"Hai." the duo said then smile at him again. then Hitomi ran to her father's car.  
  
Hiei was about to turn when Tokiya spoke again.  
  
"She is more and more like her mother right Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nod  
  
"I can see her in Hitomi. Hiei you're so damn lucky."  
  
Hiei smirked at him "Good catch ne?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
"I miss her so much more than anyone could imagine, time slips away too fast one minute I m taking care of her then one more minute I m taking care of her daughter. Do you know that Hitomi resembles Nashime in every way.the way she speaks, the way she walks, the way she sleep and pout even her tantrums are very much alike with that of Nashime when she was a child. even the way she calls me. the 'Tokiya-sama business' I know you would never teach Hitomi that. I know how much you hate Nash when she calls me Tokiya-sama. and now your daughter adores me as much as her mother does. isn't that a weird thing. "  
  
Hiei nodded in response.  
  
"You know very well that Nash can never get you off her system, you mean so much to her, even I get a bit jealous with that."  
  
"A bit?"  
  
Hiei arched an eyebrow at Tokiya.  
  
Tokiya's eyes flash wickedly but immediately gone before Hiei could react.  
  
"The issue is she misses you a lot. her secretary often tell me that she talks non-stop about you (most often), about our daughter and me on their breaks."  
  
With that Tokiya smiled and pat Hiei at the shoulder  
  
"I was wondering when would there be a chibi Hiei around? I think life would be much better that way." he grinned at Hiei who blush.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Nah! I won't and I'll be tallying till that day comes." Tokiya wove goodbye to Hiei as he enter his house.  
  
"He's hopeless."  
  
"Tou-chan! Hiayaku!" Hitomi called from the car  
  
"Hai. Hai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the ice cream parlor:  
  
  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well, I had a little chit chat with Tokiya."  
  
"I see." he grinned at him  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Why guilty?"  
  
"Im not!"  
  
"Maa. maa. calm down."  
  
"Hmp!"  
  
Kurama begin to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Daijoubou Tou-chan?" Kakushin asked his father.  
  
"Nothing Shin-chan.. Go on buy your ice cream."  
  
"Aa." the boy around five, said turning to Hitomi  
  
"Let's go Hitomi-chan."  
  
"Hai shin-chan!" they walk to the counter hand in hand.  
  
"They make a fair duo ne?"  
  
"Yeah. you can say that again Kurama."  
  
"Easy Hiei my son wont be stepping in the boundaries. not yet. so you need not to worry. she'll stay yours for the mean time." Kurama chuckled  
  
"I think I can enjoy that." Hiei chuckled too.  
  
"So your sixth anniversary is coming. what's your plan?"  
  
"I have no idea yet."  
  
"Why don't you go out of town even for just a week?"  
  
"We can't leave Kakushin that long. besides we have tried that on our first anniversary. I want it to be something special yet unique."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What do you suggest? You know and I know you're good at this."  
  
"Nani?!" Hiei blushed  
  
"Come on Hiei. spill it out."  
  
"Well. a dinner date made by you is the most touching of all. it works for Nash."  
  
"Whoa! You cook!? I didn't know you know how to cook."  
  
"Well it took me five months to learn." he confessed  
  
"I see. Im thinking that is a good idea. but Im not that expert in cooking. I do cook but not as well as Nadachi."  
  
"Why don't you ask the PRO-.?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Keiko. they own a restaurant right?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Tou-chan. Tasukete." Hitomi said as she raise her full hands Hiei grab the ice cream cup she is holding and help her to sit.  
  
"Arigatou Tou-chan."  
  
"Dou itashimashite..."  
  
Kurama helped his son too.  
  
"Thank you Tou-chan."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"There is just a small prob."  
  
"Huh?! What?"  
  
"What about Kakushin?"  
  
"Oh. I can manage to baby sit him just for a night. looks like Hitomi would like his company a lot." Hiei said looking at the kids eat.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto ni!"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Its nothing. ne Hitomi would you like shin-chan to spend a night at our place on Friday?"  
  
"Hai! I would really love it!"  
  
"How about you shin-chan, would you like to spend a night at our place?"  
  
"Hai! I would be so honored to. uncle Hiei."  
  
Hiei smiled at the boy's politeness. 'Just like his father.'  
  
"See. no need to worry." he whispered to Kurama who smiled at him.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Better prepare early as now. so that would be a real blast!" he suggested  
  
"You really are good at pleasing a woman ne? Specially Your woman."  
  
Hiei blush "Not really."  
  
"I see. a humble lover?"  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Gomen. Gomen!" he said smiling.  
  
"You better stop teasing me or I'll not help you."  
  
"Maa.maa. I m just kidding."  
  
"You better be. or suffer the consequence."  
  
"What."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Now what to cook.?"  
  
"Why don't you make a survey and ask our friends specifically Nashime and Hizumi they know a lot about Nadachi's fave. Foods."  
  
"I think I'll do that."  
  
"Tou-chan, what was that for?" Kakushin asked  
  
"It's a secret Shin-chan." Kurama smiled at his son  
  
"Mou! You are unfair Tou-chan! Tell shin-chan about it. onegai." Kakushin pleading  
  
"Why can't I refuse you huh?!" Kurama patted his sons head and mess his hair.  
  
"It's because you love Shin-chan very much. ne Hitomi-chan?!" he asked the older girl sitting across him. She giggled. Hiei smiled and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Ok. but you must keep it a secret from kaa-chan."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Our anniversary is fast approaching and Tou-chan is planning a surprise dinner for kaa-chan."  
  
"Wai! Tou-chan that is so sweet of your. can shin-chan help?"  
  
"Hai, busy your kaa-chan so that I can make the preparations. and you could ask her some of her fave songs, foods and colors.. Can you do that shin- chan?"  
  
"AA!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"That solves the biggest problem ne?"  
  
"Correct Hiei."  
  
"So what's the next step?"  
  
"I have a shopping to do but where to deposit it. hmmm."  
  
"You can drop it at our house then you can easily get it."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Next?"  
  
"Hmmm. how can I prepare if she's at home?"  
  
"I think Nash and Hizumi could help us about that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll ask Nash to drag Nadachi to the mall and shop."  
  
"But."  
  
"Nash can manage. besides the kids would be there too to keep them company, right kids?"  
  
"Hai!" the two kids said in unison.  
  
"See."  
  
"But what if Nadachi suspect anything."  
  
"Kakushin can solve that. ne Kakushin?"  
  
"Aa. I'll just keep bombarding kaa-chan to take me to the mall with aunt Nashime and Hitomi while you and uncle Hiei prepare for your surprise. isn't that a great idea Hitomi-chan?"  
  
"Hai." then she giggled  
  
"Well if you insist. that would be great. Arigatou shin-chan."  
  
"You are most welcome daddy. just make sure to make kaa-chan happy ne?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Your son is the child version of yourself. I can guarantee that."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two fathers smiled at each other then watch their children eat their ice cream.  
  
After an hour or so, they parted.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other hand:  
  
At the Takamiya groups of company  
  
"Mrs. Hikurashige telephone for you Mrs. Suuichi line four"  
  
"Arigatou Naomi"  
  
"Aa"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Nash!"  
  
"Nadachi. how are you?"  
  
"Tense. and worried."  
  
"Nani?! Why?"  
  
"Our anniversary is fast approaching and I can't think of any thing to prepare for that night."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Can you help me to plan.?"  
  
"Sure. I'll call Hizumi for more assistance."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Nadachi. don't worry too much its Kurama's turn to surprise you I think."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well. just a hunch."  
  
"What if he forgot it.?"  
  
"Kurama forgot. never. Hiei might but never would Kurama be of that doing."  
  
"I guess you're right. let's meet at the fourth avenue café. at 6 ok.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja"  
  
They hung the phone, Nashime asked her secretary to connect her to the Winner Inc.  
  
"Mrs. Hikurashige line two."  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
"Nash what's up?"  
  
"Nadachi is asking us a favor meet us at 6 in fourth avenue café ok."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I see you then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Bye." Nashime hung the phone then her cell phone rings.  
  
"Moshimoshi."  
  
"Koishii it's me..."  
  
"Aa anata. what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I'll pick you up at five ok."  
  
"Okay. I have a dinner with Nadachi and Hizumi at 6."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you it's a secret."  
  
"Mou! Koishii why have a secret on me."  
  
"Gomen ne anata it's a girls secret. you boys have your secret on your own why can't we girls have ours too." Nash said smiling sensing her husband frown.  
  
"Ok.Ok. I give up." Hiei said still frowning.  
  
"Im really sorry anata. where is Hitomi-chan?"  
  
"Here at my side. we are on our way."  
  
"Can I talk to her.?"  
  
"Ok. here. Hitomi its kaa-chan." she heard Hiei said to her daughter.  
  
"Arigatou Tou-chan!" she heard her daughter squeal in excitement as she grab her dads phone.  
  
"Hello kaa-chan! How's your day?"  
  
"Im very much fine hime-chan. how about you my little princess?"  
  
"Fine too. Tokiya-sama made me 3 origamis with different colors and he also gave me a paper crane made of Japanese paper."  
  
"That's wonderful! Can you show it to kaa-chan?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"He also teaches Hitomi-chan how to use a shinai."  
  
"Wow. that is really fun."  
  
"Yeah! I love Tokiya-sama very much. he is so cool like what you said."  
  
"I told you you'll love him."  
  
"And he talks non-stop about your childhood. hahahaha. kaa-chan I saw your pictures when you are still a kid like me. and you're really funny." Hitomi narrate giggling.  
  
Nashime blushed.  
  
"The nerve of that guy! He'll pay for embarrassing me in my daughter." she said under her breath."  
  
"Kaa-chan I need to hung up. Tou-chan is glaring at me madly."  
  
Nashime laugh "Ok. Ja hime-chan. aishiteru."  
  
"Ja. mou aishiteru. ow. kaa-chan Tou-chan wants to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. doushita anata?"  
  
"Nothing. aishiteru koishii."  
  
"Mou aishiteru anata."  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Ja" Hiei hung up the phone.  
  
'Im so lucky with the two of them'  
  
After fifteen minutes, Hiei and Hitomi arrived:  
  
"Kaa-chan!" Hitomi run to her mother  
  
Nashime extend her arms as if to invite her daughter  
  
Hitomi hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"I missed you kaa-chan!"  
  
"Its only a day, you already miss mommy."  
  
"I guess I m really that attach to you kaa-chan" Hitomi said hugging her mother more.  
  
"I guess you are right hime-chan." Nash said kissing her daughter  
  
Hitomi giggled  
  
"So where is the paper crane made by our Tokiya-sama?"  
  
"At the car kaa-chan. I want that to be a surprise."  
  
"Hime-chan you really love surprises ne?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"Ummm." Hitomi said glancing at her back.  
  
"Im right here." Hiei said appearing in the shadows  
  
"Tou-chan is a magnificent spy ne kaa-chan?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"So how's your day koishii?"  
  
"Well tiring of course." Nash said as she releases her daughter from her embrace.  
  
"Kaa-chan I'll bring your bag to the car."  
  
"Okay. Arigatou hime-chan."  
  
"You're welcome." Hitomi said running to the hallway then greeting everyone she meet.  
  
"Tiring huh?" Hiei said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
"Yeah. it's a busy day. I've got 13 meetings and I haven't eaten lunch." Nash said leaning to her husband.  
  
"Too bad. didn't I tell you never miss a meal.?" Hiei tightened his hold.  
  
"Gomen ne anata. its just there is a lot of work to be done."  
  
"I understand but next time never do that again ok?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Good." Hiei whispered at her ear.  
  
"Why are you early today?"  
  
"Hmmm. there is not much work to be done and besides it's my day off remember?"  
  
"Oh. so where did you spend your afternoon. I presume not in Tokiya-sama's place."  
  
"Nah. Kurama ask a small favor."  
  
"Honto? What is it?"  
  
"Secret." Hiei buried his head to her sweet smelling hair  
  
"Anata." she said frowning  
  
"I won't tell you." kissing her hair  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bec. I don't want to." running his delicate hands to her black- violet curls  
  
"Mou! You're unfair."  
  
"So do with you. remember the girls' secret huh?" twisting it to his fist.  
  
"Unfair." she whispered. Hiei laughed.  
  
"Nani?! What's so funny.?" Nashime is getting annoyed with her husbands teasing.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you but in one condition."  
  
"Ok. what's it?" Nash said facing him. Still in his embrace.  
  
"Make me tell you." Hiei's eyes flash evilly  
  
"I like that." Nash said grinning wickedly as she close the gap between them.  
  
Nash kissed him teasingly as Hiei kiss her teasingly too. Nash wraps her hands on Hiei's neck while Hiei's arms encircle her waist sensually. They kiss for a long time. when.  
  
"Mou! Tou-chan, Kaa-chan cant you wait till we get home." Hitomi said grinning at her parents.  
  
The two jumped. Hitomi giggled.  
  
"You! You'll pay for that." Hiei said releasing Nashime and running to grab his daughter and whirl her at the air.  
  
Nash smiled at the scene "Come on you two. I still have a meeting to attend."  
  
She opened her office door. Hiei nod at her while carrying Hitomi in his arms.  
  
"Tou-chan let kaa-chan carry me. onegai."  
  
Nashime smiles at Hiei who smiled back at her and hand Hitomi to her.  
  
"Gosh! You're heavy now hime-chan." Nash teased.  
  
"Not as heavy as you. ne Tou-chan.?"  
  
Hiei let out a laugh Nash kicked him. Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Goodbye ma'am." Naomi said  
  
"Goodbye. you better go home too."  
  
"Aa. Arigatou. bye chibi-chan!"  
  
Bye! Bye!" Hitomi waved at her. Then they entered the elevator.  
  
"Kaa-chan you said you still have a meeting to attend. then you'll not come with us?"  
  
"Gomen ne hime-chan but mommy has to meet aunt Nadachi and aunt Hizumi."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Ask you father." glancing at Hiei who smiled at her then look at her daughter.  
  
Hiei got the message. "Ok you may come."  
  
"Wai! You are the best Tou-chan!"  
  
"I know." Hiei pat her head.  
  
"But you must keep our secret to kaa-chan. ok?" Hiei whisper to Hitomi  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"You two are unfair." Nash said pouting cutely  
  
"I told you. our deal." Hiei winked at her with his evil smile  
  
"Yeah! You'll regret it!" Nash said grinning  
  
"Nah I won't." Hiei chuckled  
  
"Kaa-chan. Tou-chan. you look so kawaii together" Hitomi said after giggling at her parents behavior.  
  
"We know." they said in unison then look at each other then crack a smile.  
  
They reach the first floor Hitomi ask her mother to put her down, which Nash willingly complied.  
  
Hitomi ran to the lobby saying her goodbyes to the people there; which gratefully return her goodbye. Nashime did the same as well as Hiei as the workers bid them goodbye.  
  
5 minutes later they are loaded in their car. a black limo.  
  
"So where am I dropping you and Hitomi?"  
  
"At the fourth avenue café"  
  
"I see." he phones the driver the location.  
  
"So hime-chan. where is my surprise?" Nash asked  
  
"Oh! I forgot. here." Hitomi handed her a violet origami, a yellow origami, a red origami and a rainbow colored paper crane.  
  
"Whoa! They are so beautiful! Tokiya-sama didn't even lose his touch with such things."  
  
"You are very right kaa-chan!"  
  
"I perfectly remember him making me one of these." she said reminiscing  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto ni!"  
  
"Where do you keep them kaa-chan?"  
  
"I have a special cabinet for all my origami collection at my old unit, that's where I keep them."  
  
"Can I see it one of these days kaa-chan?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wai! Hey Tou-chan, do you like origami's too?"  
  
"Iie. I grew up playing shinai instead of origami's or paper cranes."  
  
"You must be a real good fighter Tou-chan, am I right kaa-chan?"  
  
"Aa. don't you know that aside from Tokiya-sama your Tou-chan is my knight in shining armor he always saves kaa-chan from danger even from death."  
  
"Wow! That is so sweet of you daddy..."  
  
"That is how much I love your kaa-chan. and she knows that. right koishii?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
The intercom speaks: "WE ARE HERE LADY NASHIME."  
  
"Aa. Arigatou Shojo." Nash returns his message.  
  
The car parked, Hiei bid goodbye to Hitomi and kiss Nash.  
  
"See you at nine ok?" Nash said.  
  
"Ok. take care." Hiei remind the duo.  
  
They nodded then smile at him.  
  
"Hai!" they said and step off the car.  
  
Hiei waited until both of them have entered the café before setting off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the café:  
  
"Kaa-chan, where is aunt Nadachi and aunt Hizumi?"  
  
"I don't know hime-chan. they're just around I think." she traveled her eyes around the café and spotted the two.  
  
"There they are. come on hime-chan." the duo stalk their way to the table where Nadachi and Hizumi are.  
  
"Gomen ne. Nadachi, Hizumi. Hitomi is here with me."  
  
"Ow! Hello, chibi-chan!" Hizumi said kissing her niece.  
  
"Hello!" hugging Hizumi in return.  
  
"How about mine?" Nadachi said smiling at her.  
  
"Hello aunt Nadachi!" Hitomi kissed her.  
  
"So let's start planning."  
  
"Okay. you order first Im starving." Nash said.  
  
Hitomi giggled at that. "Yeah aunt Nadachi, she hasn't taken her lunch yet."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They ordered. After about 20 mins. Their orders arrived.  
  
"So let's start. what are the preparations you have done in your previous anniversaries?"  
  
"Hmmm. Let me think. on our first anniversary we went to Europe for a week, second anniversary I prepared him a dinner date, third we went to a private resort, fourth we go out for dinner and watch movies, fifth we went to a first class hotel and spent 3 days and 2 nights there. that's it."  
  
"Let me guess. all those outing sessions you guys had is planned by Kurama, right?" Nash said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And those dinner date's and movie watching. solemn acts are your ideas ne?" Hizumi said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me think." Nash.  
  
"Hmmm." Hizumi.  
  
"What?" Nadachi.  
  
"Aha!" Nash and Hizumi exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Huh?!" Nadachi.  
  
"You first" Nash said.  
  
"Okay. I noticed that Kurama wants to go out of town. why don't you book a flight and tour in Asia or in America." Hizumi suggested.  
  
"But we can't live Kakushin alone. besides I want it to be unique." Nadachi  
  
"Hmmm." Hizumi  
  
"Now let me voice my idea. why don't you just buy him an anniversary present and buy a ticket in a opera or theatrical plays"  
  
"Hmmm." Nadachi  
  
"That's right! It would be a good and brilliant idea." Hizumi.  
  
"So." Nash  
  
"I think I would love that. really why haven't I thought of that."  
  
"Hah! You asked the expert here." Hizumi said.  
  
"Who?" Nash said.  
  
"You!" Hizumi said.  
  
"Hizumi!" Nash. Nadachi giggled.  
  
"Hmp!" Nash. With that, Hitomi giggled. She has been listening to the conversation and she had no doubt that her mother's idea is the same as hers, besides it will not complicate her uncle Kurama's plans.  
  
"I'll start to contact a theatre for what good play to watch. thanks for the help." Nadachi.  
  
"Here. I advise you this theatrical company. they are one of the best." Nash handling a calling card.  
  
"Thanks" Nadachi.  
  
"You can try this too." Hizumi said giving a calling card too.  
  
"I really thank the both of you."  
  
"It's nothing." the two said.  
  
"Now I have to go. Quatre would be worried it's already quarter to nine." Hizumi  
  
"Ok sure, thank you again Hizumi."  
  
"Welcome." Hizumi said standing up.  
  
"Bye chibi-chan!" she kissed Hitomi, Hitomi hugged her.  
  
"See yah around Nash!" she said peeking at Nash then kiss her.  
  
"Good luck." And kissed Nadachi.  
  
"Aa." Nadachi.  
  
"Take care." Nash.  
  
Then Hizumi move out of the café. After few more mins. Of talking Nash's, phone rings.  
  
"Excuse me." Nash.  
  
"Ok." Nadachi said then talk to Hitomi. Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Moshimoshi"  
  
"Koishii." Hiei said.  
  
"Anata." Nash smiled.  
  
"So how's the meeting?" Hiei teased  
  
"Well. it's going fine. why?" answered back.  
  
"Im here outside to pick the two of you."  
  
"Aa. I'll be right there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See yah." hung.  
  
"Nadachi, I have to cut these "Meeting" of ours Hiei is outside. waiting."  
  
"Whoa! An over protective guard huh?"  
  
"Nah! It's possessive."  
  
The two laughed. "Let's go Hitomi; Tou-chan is waiting."  
  
"Wai!" she jumped on her feet and raise to the café's door.  
  
"See yah." Nadachi kissed Nash  
  
"Yeah, you too. good luck." kiss  
  
"Thanks." Nadachi standing too  
  
Nadachi and Nash went outside. Nadachi greeted Hiei same as Hiei.  
  
Then a few more mins. Nash is in the car leaning over Hiei while Hitomi sleeping at her lap. Hiei's arm encircled at Nash's shoulder. 


End file.
